


Крушение

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Background Femslash, Disability, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: За окном рушится Токио, но Ауре Кийоко кажется, что это ее жизнь рассыпается пылью.





	Крушение

**Author's Note:**

> Простите меня, но Куроива умер слишком хорошо, чтобы отменять это.

— Да, мне нужен Маруде-сан.  
  
Аура Кийоко с силой сжимала поручень больничной кровати, а другой рукой стискивала телефон. Глупость на том конце трубки раздражала.  
  
«Что там творится у них в штабе? Похоже, форменный бардак. Йошитоки быстро привел бы вас всех в чувство».  
  
— Я знаю, что он занят, и знаю чем. Зовите его немедленно.  
  
На экране телевизора беззвучно рушились стены и разбегались в панике гражданские.  
  
Резкий каркающий голос раздался в телефонной трубке неожиданно, хотя она надеялась услышать его, как только увидела по телевизору лицо старого товарища, с которым уже простилась навсегда. Наглец заявлял репортерам, что держит ситуацию под контролем, даже улыбался. Правда, совсем невесело.  
  
Самопровозглашенный глава CCG сдобрил приветствие ругательством, и она в ту же секунду поверила, что это именно тот Маруде, которого она помнила. Горло сдавило спазмом, а к глазам подступили непрошеные слезы. Кийоко придушила свои чувства — не время сейчас.  
  
— Это в самом деле ты, Ицуки? Почему я должна добывать чертов телефон окольными путями? — Кажется, тот несколько опешил и попытался в ответ отделаться от слишком назойливой коллеги. Это он машинально, просто растерялся, — Кийоко знала его слишком хорошо. — Нет, не смей бросать трубку. Немедленно скажи этим ребятам в госпитале, чтобы вернули мне одежду и дали кресло, иначе я вылезу в окно.  
  
После паузы из трубки донесся тот самый осточертевший вопрос.  
  
— Все со мной в порядке, Ицуки. Правда, пришлось распрощаться с ногами. Жаль, я их любила.  
  
***  
  
Кийоко выдержала настоящий бой против врачей госпиталя, которые даже после звонка исполняющего обязанности командира (на резонный вопрос: кто его назначил на этот пост, ответа пока не было), не горели желанием выпускать ее. Но она не отступала и дождалась-таки подкрепления от Маруде — почетный эскорт из пары младших следователей.  
  
За воротами госпиталя разверзся настоящий ад. Люди бежали, не разбирая дороги, тучей летела пыль и обломки разрушенных зданий. Следователи, которых отправили контролировать порядок, — ребята и девушки едва из Академии — сами выглядели растерянными.   
  
— Эй ты! Да, ты! — не выдержала Кийоко и окликнула одного из них. — Я следователь особого класса Аура. Иди к перекрестку, направляй людей в эту сторону. Говори, что все под контролем, уже идет эвакуация, все уедут. Нам не нужна паника. Ты понял? Выполняйте, следователь третьего класса, — волшебные слова сработали, глаза мальчишки озарило понимание, он кинулся к перекрестку.  
  
Зловещий гул нарастал. Будто отголосок далекого цунами, которое сметет тебя прежде, чем успеешь осознать опасность. Скоро от грохота стало закладывать уши.  
  
«Быстрей, быстрей, быстрей», — набатом билась в голове единственная мысль. Парень, везущий кресло, лавировал между бегущими людьми и летящим со всех сторон мусором. Кийоко досадовала, что не научилась управляться с креслом раньше, — думала, время еще будет. Значит, придется засунуть гордость подальше и терпеть, что ее везут, точно ребенка в коляске. Рука зудела — последние пять минут Кийоко уже раза три напомнила себе, что Зебизу далеко и недоступна ей теперь.   
  
«Да и пора тебе оставить поле боя молодым, дорогая. Ты славно потрудилась», — сказала она себе. Впрочем, не в первый уже раз... И все же пара ракетных залпов ее верного куинке сейчас здорово подняла бы настроение.  
  
  
***  
  
Возле штаба кипела работа. Здесь разбивали большие армейские палатки, всюду сновали рабочие, следователи, связисты, встречались и типы совершенно неуместного вида: должно быть, Маруде привлек к работе всех, до кого дотянулся. Воздух то и дело разрывали сирены, со всех сторон доносился писк раций и переговоры по громкой связи. Звуки сливались в монотонный гул пчелиного роя. На душе сразу стало спокойнее: все под контролем.   
  
Кийоко почувствовала себя дома. Многие приветствовали ее. Издали махнул рукой Моган, показывая, что занят, но широко улыбнулся в усы. Она махнула в ответ.  
  
«Да-да, я тоже здесь. Не смотреть же по телевизору на то, что вы тут творите. Удачи тебе, старый друг», — мысленно пожелала она.  
  
Ее взгляд наткнулся на другую фигуру, которую не ожидала увидеть здесь, но обознаться она не могла. Амон Котаро был такой один на все Управление.  
  
— Аура-сан, — кивнул он ей, и в серых глазах засветилось узнавание, потом взгляд скользнул по креслу. — Вы... я хотел сказать, мне очень жаль, что... — он покраснел.  
  
Кийоко улыбнулась невольно: она и забыла про эту его особенность, а ведь прошло не так много времени после его исчезновения. Она махнула рукой, отметая набившие оскомину соболезнования.  
  
— Рада, что ты выжил, Амон-кун.  
  
Он в ответ пробормотал что-то вроде: «Как сказать».  
  
В голове пронеслось все, что она знала о нем: где сражался, когда погиб. Она вспомнила мгновенно операцию в двадцатом районе, ту бесконечную кровавую ночь и подсчет потерь, когда уже не осталось сил ни на слезы, ни на сочувствие. Тогда многих тел просто не нашли, она помнила свое облегчение — вполне эгоистичное — оно позволяло верить, что пропавший без вести еще имеет шанс вернуться. С Амоном, правда, было иначе. После таких ранений не выживают.   
  
— Как тебе удалось выбраться? — спросила она прямо, уже зная, что ответ ее не порадует.   
  
Он натянул виноватую улыбку:  
  
— Мне и не удалось.   
  
Посмотрел на нее прямо, и тогда только Кийоко увидела разгорающийся алым какуган в правом глазу. Ладони мигом похолодели. Верить не хотелось, но память тут же напомнила ей о Хайсе и о жутком появлении Такизавы на Аукционе, о котором они старались не говорить вслух.  
  
— Понятно, — ни черта не понятно, но спрашивать больше она не стала. — Что здесь происходит? — она показала подбородком на здание Управления, заметив, как изменился, потерял теплоту ее собственный голос.  
  
— Гули помогают CCG искать основное тело существа, разрушающего город.  
  
— Вот как? И CCG их приняло?  
  
— Не было выбора. Простите, Кийоко-сан, мне пора.  
  
— Конечно. — «Следователь Амон» чуть было не сорвалось с языка. На самом деле она совершенно не знала, кем его считать.   
  
Кийоко задумалась на секунду: а не выбрала бы она превращение в гуля в обмен на ноги? «Нет! Да!» Ответа не было. И не время сейчас для нелепых вопросов. Она отпустила своего провожатого и сама направила коляску ко входу.  
  
  
***  
  
На крыльце стоял Маруде собственной персоной, сложив руки на груди и ухмыляясь такой знакомой наглой усмешкой, что у Кийоко защемило сердце.  
  
— Ты же руководишь операцией, — напомнила она вместо приветствия, хотя больше всего хотелось схватить его за лацканы пиджака, встряхнуть и прокричать: «Какого черта ты молчал столько месяцев!».  
  
— Выкроил пять минут, — он резко рассмеялся.  
  
Она крутанула колеса, чтобы оказаться ближе, и протянула ему ладонь. Когда Маруде стиснул ее в крепком пожатии, Кийоко привлекла его к себе и обняла второй рукой.  
  
— Я скучала по тебе, а ты и не думал умирать, — шепнула она ему на ухо.  
  
Он чуть отстранился и неловко улыбнулся в ответ, а потом взял кресло за ручки и повез ее к лифту. Она решила, что возмутится как-нибудь в другой раз.  
  
— Что за чертовщина тут творится? Откуда взялось это, почему вдруг объявились ты, Амон-кун, гули в Управлении?  
  
— Мне бы самому понимать! — увернулся он от ответа.  
Маруде описал в двух словах все, что случилось. Осознать это было непросто, и она решила просто принять все как данность. Задача номер один — извлечь тело Канеки Кена (она хорошо помнила их последнюю встречу, прокручивала ее в голове сотни раз) из гигантской хтонической твари, которая беспорядочно крушила Токио и поглощала все живое на своем пути.   
  
— У нас нет времени, понимаешь? Нет времени даже разобраться во всем! Проклятье, да мы только затыкаем дыры! Выбираем одно решение из сотни и молимся, что не прогадали с выбором. Кийоко, мы ищем единственное гребаное тело в горе живого мяса! И даже если найдем его — это может не дать ничего. Нужно продержаться еще час. Еще один чертов час.  
  
— Поэтому вы приняли помощь гулей? — она посмотрела на него внимательно, Маруде скривился, будто откусил лимон.  
  
— Тут хоть черта лысого примешь, если он даст нам лишних пять минут. Мне пора, там министр ждет у телефона. Сато тебе расскажет что к чему, — он махнул рукой кому-то из штабных. — Будешь координировать перемещение групп.  
  
Сато — молодой следователь штаба с безумным от недосыпа взглядом — докладывал скороговоркой: здесь экран, где отображаются все люди и гули с передатчиками, здесь списки, назначения, личные номера и имена, здесь все используемые каналы связи, вот наушники и микрофон. Ваша задача следить за ситуацией, перемещать группы на неохваченные проверкой участки, выдвигать новые отряды, отзывать уставшие.   
  
— Поняла, спасибо.  
  
Из наушника потоком неслись команды и рапорты, по экрану медленно ползли точки.  
  
За стенкой ругался с кем-то Маруде. У него хватало проблем помимо гигантского червяка в первом районе: штатские из правительства пытались если не командовать, то постоянно получать информацию, взаимодействие с Силами Самообороны никак не налаживалось. Маруде не переставая спорил с высокопоставленными шишками и одним глазом следил за ходом операции.  
  
В наушнике одни голоса сменялись другими — так много людей, так мало знакомых. Отряды CCG отчитывались кратко и по делу. Гули либо молчали, либо болтали о ерунде. Приходилось делать им замечания. Самое странное, что гули слушались ее приказов. Несколько раз в наушнике возникал до боли знакомый голос Акиры. Значит, и она вернулась.  
  
Наконец Кийоко услышала того, за кого беспокоилась больше всего. Она подкрутила настройку и произнесла как можно более внушительно:  
  
— Аура Шинсанпей, ты должен немедленно присоединиться к своей группе! Ответь мне! — с той стороны не доносилось ничего, кроме шума. — Ты слышишь? Это Кийоко, ответь.  
  
В наушнике раздавались треск и грохот, но Кийоко показалось, там стало тише, чем прежде.  
  
— Шинсанпей!— попробовала она снова, и тут треск стал сплошным, механическим, будто наушник выдрали и выбросили прочь. Она выдохнула и прикрыла на секунду глаза.  
  
«Надеюсь, ты выберешься, мальчик. Не наделай там глупостей».  
  
  
***  
  
— Кофе принесли, — Маруде появился из ниоткуда спустя несколько часов. — Дрянной, но иначе мы сами не заметим, как свалимся от усталости.  
  
— Как у нас дела? — спросила Кийоко, забирая у него бумажный стаканчик.  
  
— Эвакуация ближайших кварталов завершена, но вывезти весь Токио мы не можем. Обследовали большую часть монстра. Пока ничего.  
  
Она едва успела отхлебнуть горький кофе, как — будто бы отвечая на их слова — экраны и динамики извергли потоки информации: монстр продуцирует отпрысков, проявляющих агрессию ко всем без разбора, тело Канеки наконец найдено и извлечено. Группа, обнаружившая его, пытается пробиться к своим.  
  
Новая угроза и облегчение разом. Маруде бросил на нее торжествующий взгляд, как-то зло улыбнулся и решительно направился к сотрудникам, столпившимся у монитора.   
  
Они купили себе еще немного времени.  
  
***  
  
Через пару часов Кийоко сменили и отправили отдыхать.   
  
Ей выделили чей-то кабинет — большая роскошь, — притащили несколько стульев, чтобы можно было поспать немного. Зашел Маруде с бутылкой виски, окинул взглядом импровизированную лежанку.  
  
— Что-то многовато для тебя. Хватит и половины, — он ухмыльнулся, довольный шуткой.  
  
— Всегда хотела спросить: ты специально выбираешь самое бестактное, что можно сказать, или само так вырывается?  
  
Он завис на секунду, глядя не нее непонимающе.  
  
Кийоко рассмеялась — он нравился ей таким, как есть, вместе с этой раздражающей привычкой. Ей не хватало его грубого юмора все то время, что она считала Маруде мертвым.  
  
— Не бери в голову. Ставь уже свою бутылку и разыщи, пожалуйста, бокалы.  
  
Теперь она могла разглядеть Маруде лучше. Прошедшие месяцы (кто бы мог подумать, что всего лишь месяцы!) оставили на его лице свои отметины: складки возле рта стали глубже, на лбу обозначились новые морщины, а в волосах добавилось седины. Зато темные глаза горели как никогда ярко, сверкали знакомым злым блеском, и она точно знала, что он разберется во всей этой безумной мешанине. Даже ценой своей жизни. Кийоко вдруг почувствовала, что собственная кровь побежала в жилах быстрее — она всегда легко загоралась чужим огнем. И чем жарче было пламя, тем лучше. Здесь же пылал настоящий языческий костер. Как же ей не хватало этого!  
  
В бокале покачивалась темно-янтарная жидкость. Кийоко сделала большой глоток и, закрыв глаза, прислушалась к ощущениям: тепло бежит по венам, а в голове зарождается приятное кружение.  
  
— Послушай, если я задел тебя...   
  
Так непривычно и неправильно было слышать это от старого хама, что Кийоко не выдержала и оборвала его:  
  
— Прошу тебя, Ицуки, замолчи. Поверь, никто не жалеет о моих ногах больше меня, и давай не будем больше об этом. Лучше расскажи, где ты пропадал, чем занимался и что случилось с Йошитоки. Откуда взялся этот мальчишка, Нагачика, и что делает в твоем штабе?  
  
Маруде покачал в руке бокал с виски, разглядывая блики на поверхности, и задумчиво уставился в пол. Лицо его стало серьезным.  
  
— Не самая приятная история. Ты все узнаешь скоро, но пока не время, — он взглянул на нее, и Кийоко показалось, что он извиняется.  
  
Она вздохнула:  
  
— Какой прок в дружбе, если важную информацию придется узнавать вместе со всеми? — она не ждала, что это прозвучит так печально.  
  
— У тебя есть отдельная комната и выпивка, — Ицуки отсалютовал ей бокалом и допил виски одним глотком.  
  
— Мне кажется, Токио рушится не за окном, а у меня внутри: я не знаю, куда бежать и за что держаться. И не осталось никого из тех, с кем мы начинали. Вот только ты, Моган и Куроива. Даже Арима ушел, хоть и был самым юным когда-то.  
  
— Кийоко, послушай. Куроива...  
  
Он не знал, как закончить, но она поняла моментально. Они виделись с Ивао совсем недавно, когда тот рассказал о предстоящей свадьбе сына. Был обычный разговор, печальный, как многие в эти смутные времена, и вместе с тем радостный. А теперь она не увидит Куроиву больше.  
  
— Не пытайся врать, Ицуки. Ты не умеешь.  
  
Он посмотрел в стену, будто там должны были проступить правильные, точные слова, но сказал просто:  
  
— Его больше нет. Они с молодым Урие выступили против произвола директора. — Складки возле его рта прорисовались четче, и он перевел взгляд на нее, — Я не успел, Кийоко. Совсем немного опоздал. Он умер у меня на руках. — Стакан Маруде глухо ударился о столешницу.   
  
Кийоко сжала подлокотники, чтобы переждать, пока отпустит в груди. Потом стиснула его запястье с силой, но ничего сказать не могла, слова застревали в горле. Перед глазами проносились воспоминания, как старые, потускневшие от времени фотографии: вот они громко празднуют первую победу, Ивао хмурится поначалу, но после смеется вместе со всеми, вот он серьезный и отрешенный застегивает тяжелую боевую броню, вот они осторожно заглядывают в пустые серые лица друг друга, понимая, что чуда не случилось и Касука не вернется.   
  
Маруде снова разливал виски, и она смотрела на смолистые переливы в бокале — пятнышко света покачалось на поверхности и замерло.  
  
— Сколько нас осталось, Ицуки? Касука и Курео, Урие, Шинохара, Арима... теперь еще и Куроива.  
  
— Если мы проиграем этот бой, некому будет жалеть о них. Да и о нас тоже, — в его глазах стояла холодная решимость. Кийоко знала, что он прав.  
  
Она опрокинула в себя второй бокал, ощутила мягкий удар по ушам и тепло, разливающееся по телу.   
  
— Дай мне Акиру.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы она помогла мне здесь, в штабе. – Кийоко посмотрела на него прямо, с вызовом. Пусть поймет ее замысел, ей все равно.  
  
Глаза Маруде сощурились, он раскрыл было рот для возражения, но она подняла руку быстрее:  
  
— Не надо ничего говорить. Просто направь ее сюда и все.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
  
***  
  
В изолированный бокс, где держали извлеченного из гигантского монстра Канеки Кена, началось настоящее паломничество. Приходили люди и гули — те самые гули, дела которых лежали на столах у следователей с пометкой «особо опасен». Она думала о том, что вот они, все тухлые яйца, в одной корзине. Так просто будет ее уронить. Так заманчиво. Но пока нельзя: пока они чертовы союзники.  
  
Они все шли и шли, так что Кийоко сама заразилась этим тягостным тревожным ожиданием и вместе со всеми ощутила глупое облегчение, когда Канеки наконец очнулся. Скоро «паломники» начали расходиться. Кийоко ждала в коридоре, чтобы успеть перехватить Акиру. Та появилась, задумчивая и отрешенная, следом шел Амон. Кийоко подумала, что радость от его возвращения сменилась досадой и раздражением: будто вместо умершего родственника к ним вернулся оживший мертвец.   
  
— Акира, нужно поговорить.  
  
Амон отвел взгляд и уже отступил на шаг назад, но Акира стиснула его локоть, заставляя встать рядом.  
  
— Кийоко-сан, — Акира коротко поклонилась, — мы вас слушаем.  
  
«Ах ты дерзкая девчонка», — подумала Кийоко, но улыбнулась про себя.  
  
— Маруде позволил мне привлечь тебя к работе в штабе. Ты официально не следователь больше — хотя, как по мне, это полный абсурд. Но приказывать тебе я не могу, только предложить.   
  
— Благодарю за доверие, но я все же надеюсь пригодиться на передовой.  
  
— Гули неплохо справляются, а мне нужен толковый человек в штабе. Человек, которому я доверяю. Там ты будешь полезнее.  
  
— Акира... — Амон коснулся ее плеча. — Соглашайся.  
  
Их взгляды встретились, и Кийоко вдруг стало неловко, будто она подглядывает тайком за чем-то очень личным.   
  
— Я прошу тебя, — Амон, видимо, выложил свой последний аргумент.  
  
Акира поджала губы и отвела взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Ты нужна мне, Акира, — сказала Кийоко особым командирским тоном, чтобы этот аргумент стал решающим. Акира нехотя кивнула, соглашаясь.  
  
Уже уходя, Кийоко поймала взгляд Амона и... отвела глаза. Ей показалось, он заметил в ней перемену, даже неприятие, но все равно благодарил за то, что она убирает Акиру из самого опасного места в мире в эти часы. Она спешно отвернулась и крутанула кресло на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
  
В груди поднималась острая, обжигающая ненависть. Кто придумал этот чертов фарс? Она должна была видеть гуля, врага, обманку, но видела Амона Котаро, друга и соратника, воспитанника Курео...  
  
«Так кто из нас теперь предатель?»  
  
***  
  
Кийоко вводила Акиру в курс дела. Та слушала внимательно, не упуская ни слова, задавала вопросы редко, но по делу. Кажется, она скоро поняла, что работа здесь — это не попытка (ну или не только попытка) уберечь ее от опасности, но и возможность сохранить многие жизни. Кийоко вглядывалась в ее лицо, освещенное светом мониторов, и видела, как загораются глаза Акиры.   
  
«Такая похожая на Касуку и такая непохожая».  
  
Воспоминания накатывали, как прибой, с той же силой и неотвратимостью. Кийоко не могла сопротивляться.   
  
Касука. Яркая звезда, осветившая ее годы в Академии.  
  
Иногда казалось, что у этой девчонки совсем нет тормозов. Кийоко считала себя смелой: идея поступить в Академию CCG была настоящей дерзостью. Но потом она встретила Касуку и поняла, какой была на самом деле — скованной тесными рамками правил, ограниченной единственным верным путем к цели. Касука показала ей другую жизнь. Показала свободу.   
  
  
_— Идем, я выбила нам пару часов в тренировочном зале.  
  
— Но ведь нельзя заниматься с куинке без инструктора...   
  
— Пойдем, — Касука хватает ее за руку и тащит за собой, — там только самые простые куинке, — в голосе слышится сожаление.   
  
За два часа Касука не дает ей присесть ни на минуту: они бегают, разминаются, упражняются с мечом, потом устраивают спарринг.   
  
— Касука, хватит, мы уже едва на ногах стоим. Это просто опасно.   
  
— Боишься меч не удержать в руках, а? — Касука улыбается, будто говоря ей: «Ну как, примешь вызов?».  
  
И Кийоко принимает, ведется на все подначки Касуки, и обе они это знают. Но игра оказывается слишком азартной: Кийоко не желает сдаваться, она видит, что Касуке нравится ее упрямство и готовность к борьбе. Поединок поглощает их обеих. Клинки мелькают, Кийоко замечает неожиданно, что думает о своем и парирует удары на одной памяти тела — именно ради этого они отдают столько сил тренировкам. Не успевает она обрадоваться успеху, как оступается и летит на пол. Касука довольно улыбается, изображает, что победно пригвождает ее к полу своим клинком, и тут же сама падает на колени рядом. Сил у нее осталось не больше.  
  
Касука смотрит внимательно, а потом предлагает буднично, словно зовет в кафе.  
  
— Давай встречаться, — и добавляет, видя замешательство Кийоко: — Только не смотри на меня так, будто не знаешь, как это и о чем я. _  
  
Кийоко тогда была в самом деле ошарашена, кажется, она вела себя глупо и в конце концов взяла время подумать. И только тогда поняла, что больше всего она не хочет сдаваться, хочет быть той, кто разжигает в серых глазах этой сумасшедшей девчонки азарт. Еще один вызов, новый уровень игры, и она хочет его пройти.  
  
Так они начали встречаться.  
  
Касука была невероятной: она могла показаться нежной, даже хрупкой, пока не заглянешь в глаза. В их мерцающей глубине горел огонь, вызов всему вокруг — рамки были не для нее. Внутри этой девчонки был стальной стержень: она понимала, куда и зачем идет, чего хочет. Ты можешь идти с ней или навсегда остаться позади. Для таких людей существует только два пути: вверх или в пропасть. Чаще всего они проходят оба, это Кийоко знала теперь. А тогда... в том возрасте пропасть не пугала никого.  
  
Первые свои каникулы они провели вместе.  
  
_Ветер влетает в открытое окно, приносит с собой запах моря и жасмина, пение птиц, раздувает легкие шторы так, что они становятся похожи на паруса. Хочется вдохнуть поглубже, наполнить себя терпким соленым бризом и одуряющим нежным ароматом, хочется слушать птичьи голоса и тонуть, тонуть бесконечно в жаре горячих тел. Дни и ночи напролет они проводят в постели — дурачатся, говорят глупости и любят друг друга снова и снова.  
  
— Касука... — на ее волосы падает солнечный свет, заставляя переливаться золотом и серебром сразу, — как ты поняла?  
  
— Поняла что?  
  
— Что хочешь быть с девушкой.  
  
Касука дотрагивается до ее ключицы, ведет линию до груди, обводит пальцем сосок, заставляя Кийоко вздрогнуть, улыбается.  
  
— Просто ты мне понравилась.  
  
— Просто... но... А раньше у тебя так было?  
  
— Чтобы нравились девчонки? Бывало, наверное, но я никогда не думала затащить их в постель, иначе я бы так и сделала, — в глазах ее пляшут искры. — Но на тебя я сразу положила глаз.  
  
— А ты... была уже с кем-нибудь?  
  
— Так, как с тобой, — никогда, — кажется, для нее все просто. — И мне не терпится повторить.  
_  
_Они дрожат обе: от неизвестности, желания и страха. Руки Касуки холодные и не по-девичьи плотные от долгих занятий с куинке. Кийоко вздрагивает от их прикосновения: нетерпеливая Касука скользит по ее животу, забирает в ладонь грудь, обжигая холодом, сжимает набухший сосок. Кийоко одним глотком хватает слишком много воздуха и забывает все: как дышать, как думать, что теперь делать — и понимает, что губы дрожат, только когда Касука целует ее, когда возвращает тепло и дыхание.  
  
Напряжение отпускает Кийоко. Она тоже хочет попробовать все: тонкая ложбинка на животе, трепещущая ямка между ключиц. Кийоко неудержимо тянет коснуться небольших мягких грудей, но в этом простом жесте чудится что-то сродни святотатству. Она не смеет, не сейчас... Зато она может дотронуться до легкой пряди жемчужных волос на шее Касуки, в которой нет ничего беззащитного. Кроме этого завитка.  
  
Они открывают друг друга и целый мир, притягивающий и опасный. Руки беспорядочно блуждают по горячей коже, ищут живого, трепетного отклика, губы дрожат от страха и предвкушения. В глазах Касуки загораются знакомые искры, и Кийоко чувствует, как ее пальцы медленно проникают внутрь. Она теряет все слова и мысли: они разлетаются вместе со вспышкой паники, которая тут же отступает. Кийоко тонет. Тонет в непривычном, незнакомом ей ощущении. Тонет в собственной открытости.   
  
На поверхность выныривает уже другая Кийоко, смелее и проще. Она позволяет себе отдаться неумелому напору Касуки. И даже сама касается ее свободнее, будто имеет на это право. Словно на ощупь играет на музыкальном инструменте, и когда берет верную ноту, Касука вздрагивает или вздыхает, судорожно и сладко. Кийоко ощущает, как по позвоночнику бежит горячая волна, отдается по всему телу, и она собирает губами соленые капли испарины с ключиц Касуки, ее шеи, лица... _  
  
Кийоко казалось в то лето, что она выпила бокал сладкого фруктового вина, и оно бродит в ее крови, порой ударяя в голову, приподнимает над землей, кружит легком дурмане опьянения. Она была счастлива в эти дни.  
  
Все кончилось быстрее, чем хотелось бы Кийоко, но тот год остался в ее памяти свежим ветром с манящим апельсиново-коричным запахом далеких стран и открытий, которые можно сделать лишь однажды.   
  
Она заставила себя вернуться в реальность.   
  
Пальцы Акиры летали по клавиатуре, переключали линии связи, выводили на экран новые карты и изображения с камер, она машинально убирала за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос и снова возвращалась к работе. А Кийоко видела тонкий профиль Касуки, ее длинные пальцы, поправляющие прическу, слышала ее красивый низкий голос.  
  
— Простите, Кийоко-сан, вы слушаете меня? — Акира тоже порой оставляла за собой этот тревожный пряный аромат.  
  
— Нет, прости, я задумалась. Так о чем ты говорила?  
  
— Посмотрите на экран — тут происходит что-то странное. Вот здесь — этому человеку будто бы нехорошо, а теперь... он бросается на другого человека без всякой причины.  
  
  
***  
  
— Нет, нет, пустите! Я ничего не сделал. Я просто не мог остановиться! — мужчина с налитыми кровью глазами бился в истерике, пока следователи пытались расспросить его.  
  
— Вы убили кого-то?  
  
— Нет! Как бы я мог! Это неправда...  
  
— На вас было много крови. Чужой крови.  
  
— Я... я... Там был кто-то... просто прохожий. И мне так сильно, невыносимо захотелось есть. Этот голод разорвал бы меня изнутри. Я бы умер, вы понимаете? Я... съел его?.. — человек был в ужасе от случившегося, пытался отрицать только что сказанные слова, будто не хотел верить собственной памяти.  
  
Он таращился на свои руки, словно ожидая увидеть кровь жертвы. Очевидно, не вполне понимал, произошло ли это с ним на самом деле или только привиделось в кошмарном бреду.   
  
Акира смотрела неотрывно в окошко изолятора, ее ноздри раздувались, а кулаки сжимались в бессильной ярости. Кийоко взглянула на собственные ладони, стиснувшие подлокотники кресла, разжала их медленно. Сделала глубокий вдох, потом выдохнула. Когда казалось, что самое страшное позади, их будто переносило в новый кошмар, хуже прежнего.   
  
— Беспомощность — самое отвратительное чувство на свете, — сказала Кийоко, решив, что угадала мысли Акиры. — Но мы должны досмотреть эту постановку до конца.  
  
— Тогда она придет к задуманному кем-то финалу. Уверена, он нам не понравится.  
  
— О да.   
  
Она грустно улыбнулась дочери Касуки, и та ответила коротким деловым кивком.   
  
«Как же ты похожа на мать, девочка. Мне самой рядом с тобой будто бы снова двадцать».  
  
***  
  
Смех Маруде мало с чем можно было спутать: он грохотал громче канонады, и сейчас в нем было что-то... пугающее. Кийоко развернула коляску на месте и направила ее к склонившейся над монитором фигуре.   
  
— Ицуки, тебе весело?   
  
— Да, черт возьми, это дьявольски хитоумный план: пускай все станут гулями, и тогда исчезнут любые противоречия. Почему мы не додумались раньше? Ах да, нам же не приходило в голову превращать людей в гулей. — Маруде был полон сарказма, но Кийоко ответила вполне серьезно:   
  
— Одни будут навсегда травмированы, другие сойдут с ума, третьи предпочтут расстаться с жизнью... Безрадостная перспектива.   
  
— А еще им — нам! — скоро нечего станет есть.   
Смех оборвался так же быстро, как возник.  
  
— Ицуки...  
  
— Если это не остановить, нам конец, — он стукнул кулаком по столу, — но, черт возьми, как?!  
  
— Ицуки, мы придумаем...  
  
Его взгляд словно бы отсекал все возражения. Сейчас Маруде выглядел как никогда измученным, почти старым. В глазах впервые за многие годы она увидела то, что пугало ее. Неотвратимость.   
  
— Они не люди, Кийоко. Никогда не были ими.  
  
Вопрос «кто?» застрял у нее в горле, она вдруг поняла, что ей не нужен ответ. Но даже не спрашивая, она знала, уже знала. Она хотела сделать шаг назад, отвернуться, но тело не слушалось — оно разом забыло о необходимости крутить проклятые колеса. Кийоко только качала головой и не смотрела больше на Маруде.  
  
Он наклонился, взял ее лицо в свои горячие ладони и заглянул в глаза:  
  
— Кийоко, я служил им, я им верил. Мы все верили, мы знали, на что шли и во имя чего, когда поступали на службу. Это была миссия, черт возьми, а не работа! Мы были согласны на то, что никакой иной жизни у нас не будет, что мы по сути смертники.  
  
Кийоко попыталась вырваться из его рук. «Замолчи, просто замолчи, пока не поздно». Но голос в голове, что появлялся, когда надо было сказать что-то злое, жестокое, шептал: «Уже поздно».   
  
— Вашу — гули, Кийоко.   
  
Он внезапно отпустил ее, отошел в сторону, потом рассмеялся нервным больным смехом, похожим на хриплое карканье:   
  
— Мы все тут были дураками, и лучше лишиться ног, чем узнать все это. Потому что мы жили без головы. Если бы только мы открыли глаза — поняли бы. Вашу хуже гулей — они предали всех: и CCG, и сородичей. Они делали все, чтобы сохранить власть. Они сами ели нас...  
  
  
***  
  
Стены коридоров проплывали мимо, пока она бездумно крутила колеса, светильники на потолке отбивали раздражающий ритм, ослепляли. Она, кажется, забыла, что тут делает и что вообще происходит — все вокруг стало ненастоящим.   
  
«Это подделка. Все вокруг подделка — это не моя жизнь...»  
  
Стены покачивались, пол и потолок поплыли куда-то, поменялись местами, свет жег глаза...  
  
— Кийоко-сан! Очнитесь! Следователь особого класса Аура!  
  
Над ней склонилась Акира и трясла ее за плечи.  
  
— Что случилось?   
  
— Сова. Здесь. Нападение на штаб.  
  
— Как это возможно?   
  
— Никто не знает, но ее удерживают из последних сил. Нам надо туда. — Акира, не дожидаясь согласия, схватила коляску за ручки, развернула, и они направились к командному центру.  
  
Кийоко теперь будто впервые заметила лица вокруг — ошеломленные, подавленные, растерянные. Словно бы все вдруг осознали, что отравлены смертельным ядом, а спасения не будет. Даже над командным центром висело это — предчувствие близкой паники.  
  
«Нельзя. Так нельзя».   
  
Кийоко почувствовала, что ее собственную растерянность сметает злость.  
  
«Мы должны выполнить эту работу, как бы все ни закончилось. И если это последнее, что нам осталось — тем более мы должны выполнить ее хорошо».   
  
Хуже грохота за окнами, хуже криков здесь звучали доклады. Они приходили и приходили, катились, словно лавина. «Оборона прорвана», «отряд уничтожен», «еще два отряда не отвечают», «раненые», «нет связи», и потери, потери, потери...  
  
Маруде будто замер в центре этого урагана: кем командовать, кому отдавать приказы, если все они мертвы.   
  
«Нет, так не пойдет».  
  
Кийоко со злостью крутанула колеса.  
  
— Отзовите всех, кто охранял периметр. Пусть восстановят линию обороны. У нас еще остались бойцы, наши люди еще живы!   
  
«Это не конец. Соберись, Ицуки!»  
  
Он сверлил ее взглядом, потом кивнул — губы искривила вымученная усмешка.  
  
— Всем отрядам, внимание.   
  
Он повторил то, что она сказала минуту назад. Все, что они могли — сохранить людей и продолжать сражаться. До конца или до победы — неважно.   
  
И снова короткие доклады: о раненых и убитых, о перемещении групп, о кончающихся боеприпасах...   
  
— Вы слышали что-нибудь? Этот свист... Кто-то управляет Совой, — механический голос Нагачики звучал странно, Кийоко не сразу сообразила, что говорит человек. Но Акира уже отсчитывала по карте место, откуда мог прилететь сигнал. Скоро оно было установлено, а отряды отправлены. Акира бросила взгляд на экран компьютера, где на карте города мигали огоньки с номерами бойцов, и схватила переговорное устройство.   
  
— Амон Котаро, ты меня слышишь? Ответь немедленно, это Акира.  
  
Потом швырнула устройство и посмотрела на Кийоко широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
— Он не ответит. Он уже там.  
  
Она поднялась и направилась к выходу.   
  
— Акира, стой. Не ходи.  
  
— Почему он должен быть там, а я здесь? Назовите мне хоть одну причину.  
  
— Я хочу сохранить хоть что-то, что осталось от твоих родителей, — Кийоко не стала скрывать — не то сейчас время.  
  
Акира поджала губы, отвернулась.  
  
— Они бы меня поняли. Простите.  
  
— Акира... почему?  
  
— Почему я бегаю за гулем? — Акира угадала вопрос и пожала плечами: — Потому что люблю его — гулем или нет. Потому что он остался тем, кого я полюбила когда-то. Потому что здесь было слишком много предательства, и я не хочу его умножать.  
  
  
***  
  
События сменялись в бешеном темпе: клоуны, Сова, атака V, отчаянный поиск источника яда. Они спешно латали дыру за дырой, бросали в бой новые силы, всех, кто может сражаться, кто может стоять. Но этого было мало — они отставали, были всегда на шаг позади и проигрывали, бесконечно проигрывали...   
  
Кийоко смотрела, как на экране мерцают и гаснут точки — чьи-то крошечные жизни — кружатся в битве, словно в танце, стремясь сжечь себя как можно скорее.  
  
Она поняла вдруг, что ей нечего больше делать: некого перебрасывать и вызывать из резерва. Больше половины контактов не отзывались, их метки исчезли со всех экранов.   
  
Осталось только ждать.  
  
В штабе сделалось заметно тише: одни присоединись к бойцам снаружи, другие прильнули к мониторам. Того юноши, что инструктировал ее, — Сато, кажется, — нигде не было видно. Значит, и он бился снаружи с остальными.  
  
Кийоко закрыла глаза, прислушалась к себе.   
  
Последние дни она отчаянно пыталась удержать свой мир целым, сохранить то, во что верила всегда: людей, с которыми прошла огонь и воду, то, что они защищали. Пока они есть, пока продолжают борьбу — все правильно. Но старые товарищи уходили один за другим. А те, кто стояли за ними: Уи Коори, Сузуя, Акира... — приняли совсем другие решения.  
  
И возможно, именно они правы. Прежние рамки, привычные и даже необходимые, теперь показались тесными, не вмещающими в себя безумие окружающего мира. Возможно, Акира права, и они должны переступить через устаревшие представления и создать другие рамки, пошире... Звучит почти кощунственно и...   
  
«Что бы ты сказала на это, Мадо Касука?..»  
  
...вдохновляюще.  
  
За стеклянной перегородкой метался от стены к стене Маруде.  
  
— Переломный момент? — Кийоко постучалась.  
  
— Тут каждый момент переломный.  
  
Она ждала молча. Знала — он хочет выговориться, выплеснуть свое негодование. Маруде ходил еще несколько минут — видно, пытался успокоиться и не мог. Боксерсая груша — вот что сейчас ему было нужно больше всего.  
  
— Говори уже.  
  
  
***  
  
— Кийоко, это гребаный балаган, — он махнул рукой неопределенно на все вокруг и скорчил гримасу. — Сраный театр. Вашу придумали представление, нарисовали декорации, создали актеров под себя — все мы тут чертовы марионетки. Все наши победы, поражения, раны, все потери ничего не стоят. Это лишь игра. — Он рассмеялся, слишком громко и совсем невесело, ей казалось, вот-вот смех перейдет в рыдание. Но нет, это не в духе Маруде.   
  
— Ты уверен в своих обвинениях?  
  
— Да, Кийоко, уверен, черт возьми!!! Я выстрелил проклятому Йошитоки прямо в лоб, ты ведь знаешь это?   
  
— Я не знаю, почему ты это сделал. — По спине пробежали мурашки, тонкие волоски на шее поднялись дыбом. «Замолчи, не продолжай!» — И что потом?  
  
Маруде перестал ходить по комнате, посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, будто размышляя, стоит ли говорить.   
  
— Он не умер.  
  
Холод комом упал в желудок, затопил грудную клетку, сдавил горло. Она хотела спросить что-то еще: может, он ошибся, не так истолковал, может, есть объяснение? Но глубуко внутри билось злое осознание: пуля в лоб не убила Вашу Йошитоки, и иного объяснения, кроме того, что он гуль, этому нет. Не существует.   
  
Маруде молча поставил на стол стакан, плеснул туда виски и подтолкнул к ней.  
  
— Выпей.   
  
Она выпила, закашлялась. Тепло ударило по затылку, но горло оттаяло.   
  
— Но ведь кто-то же убил его?   
  
— Это сделали V. Тайная гвардия Вашу. Фурута переманил их на свою сторону, и они убрали с его пути ненужную фигуру. — Он отвернулся, бросил взгляд через стеклянную перегородку. — Вся империя CCG — огромная дорогая декорация, а мы — ловко расставленные по своим местам фигуры: следователи, гули, члены V, политики, даже сами Вашу должны играть по правилам. Иначе все вскроется и полетит к чертям вместе с системой власти в этой стране. Больше скажу — даже если выберемся сейчас, мы не сможем разоблачить их. Ну не смешно ли? Я сам хохотал, пока не сорвал голос, когда понял это.  
  
— Но... тогда ради чего всё...  
  
— Ха! Как всегда. Не хочешь, чтобы на тебя открыли охоту, — объяви себя охотником и выстрели в зверя первым. Отличный способ спрятаться — на самом виду, захватить инициативу, стравить всех со всеми и получить власть.   
  
Кийоко чувствовала, как осыпается пылью и осколками бетона город внутри нее, ее мир дрожал, как от землетрясения: трещины разрывали дороги, в их глубоких разломах бурлила, рвалась на поверхность раскаленная лава. Она смотрела на жалкие остатки своих ног: на них уже не подняться никогда, не избежать крушения.  
  
«Проклятый Сасаки Хайсе и твое жестокое милосердие».   
  
— Кийоко, эй, Кийоко, я с тобой разговариваю.  
  
Она сморгнула белую пелену перед глазами, кашлянула, чтобы понять, способна ли ответить.   
  
— Пей.   
  
Она послушалась. На этот раз огненное пойло скользнуло в горло легко, а горячая волна ударила в глаза, уши и нос, прокатилась по всему телу. И впрямь стало легче, будто завязанное узлом, напряженное тело расслабилось. Она поняла, что больше всего хочет расплакаться сейчас. И не может.  
  
Оказалось, что все это время Маруде сидел перед ней, непривычно молчал и пытался что-то понять по ее лицу. Она отрешенно разглядывала его. Новые морщины — глубокие, горькие складки, тонкая борозда между бровей. Она протянула руку бездумно, взяла поседевшую прядь — раньше ее тоже не было — потерла между пальцами, будто пыталась стереть седину. Глаза... в них засело горе, но они все еще обжигали злым блеском.   
  
Маруде Ицуки преодолел свое крушение, выбрался из развалин с содранной кожей и изломанными костями, прорвался на поверхность, чтобы продолжить битву. Как умели все они — Касука и Курео, Урие, Куроива, Арима — следователи, от которых всегда требовалось прыгнуть выше головы, преодолеть, выжить, закончить каждый поединок победой.  
  
Маруде все еще не сдался. И не собирался сдаваться, даже если само небо обрушится на землю. Решимость горела в его колючем, непокорном взгляде. Кийоко неудержимо захотела, чтобы он поделился частью этого огня, научил, как собрать осколки после крушения.  
  
Она одним движением придвинула коляску ближе, потянула его к себе за лацкан пиджака. Губы Маруде были сухими и горячими. Несколько мучительных мгновений она думала, не зря ли поддалась порыву, но он все-таки ответил. Они сминали губы друг друга жадно, ненасытно. Язык покалывало от выпитого алкоголя, а в нос ударял его насыщенный дубовый дух. Она запустила пальцы в прошитые сединой волосы, приподнялась, чтобы быть ближе. Коляска начала выскальзывать из-под нее — пришлось крепче вцепиться в плечи Маруде. Он заметил, легко подхватил Кийоко и перенес на свои колени. Теперь им ничего не мешало.  
  
Кийоко и правда чувствовала себя голодной, хотела взять у Маруде частицу его силы, воли к борьбе, его злости.  
  
Поцелуй отдавал горечью. В нем соединилось все: и подступающее отчаяние, и нестерпимое желание взять в руки куинке и присоединиться к остальным, и далекое пока осознание, что все усилия напрасны.   
  
«Когда-то давно, много лет назад... Если бы я разглядела за взрывным характером твой ум, и страсть, и способность к этой боли, которая терзает нас обоих теперь… Возможно, тогда что-то могло получиться».  
  
Поцелуй горчил все сильнее, а по телу разливался яд. Они, словно потерянные солдаты разбитой армии, шли домой по раскатанному тракту и грелись у одного костра.  
  
Внутри что-то покрылось трещинами и лопнуло, как стекло. Горячие капли скатились по ее щекам. Она крепче прижалась к Маруде — так, что губы заболели, а ногти впились в кожу.   
  
Перед глазами в абсолютной черной пустоте проходили бывшие товарищи, улыбались ей грустно и исчезали во тьме. Все они были детьми своего времени и шли теми дорогами, что оно открывало для них. Будущее было темно, там гулял пронизывающий ветер, завывал одиноко и потерянно. В этом будущем не было еще никаких дорог.  
  
Их губы расстались. Маруде как-то неловко гладил ее по спине. Кийоко заглянула в его лицо и с ужасающей ясностью поняла, что он растерян не меньше нее и так же, как она, не представляет, что ждет их за чертой этой битвы.  
  
За стеклянной перегородкой что-то происходило — все вдруг отлипли от монитора, вскочили, победно вскинули руки, закричали что-то радостное. Маруде подхватил Кийоко и перенес в кресло.  
  
— Давай посмотрим, что там стряслось.  
  
Кажется, скорого отдыха им не видать: будущее все-таки наступит, и те самые пути им придется прокладывать самим, заново пробивать двери в непроницаемых стенах, перекидывать мосты через пропасти. Учиться жить в новом мире.  
  
Кийоко смахнула влагу с лица. Впереди было много работы.


End file.
